If Someone Told You That
by beautiful-note2895
Summary: Shisui Uchiha is thrown for a loop, when a mysterious new female gets added to Itachi and his Anbu team. On top of that another mystery woman appears in his life. Can Shisui find out who they are before he looses his cool? One-Shot


**Thanks for checking this story out! This was inspired by a conversation with my sister, and a dream I had. Hope you like it and sorry for the grammar error (No beta reader)!**

* * *

Shisui was strolling down the streets of Konoha trying to find somewhere he could relax for the night. He and Itachi had just gotten back from an Anbu mission. To say that it was hard would be like saying Sasuke loves tomatoes, but not for reasons that had to do with their target. The Hokage had added another member to their famous two man team.

It had been a little more than 2 years ago when the Hokage had added the new man, but the problem was that it wasn't a man he added. He had added a mysterious kunoichi to their team not another known shinobi! He already had a hard time keeping his hands to himself when he was in the village. So why would Lord Hokage put a female, who he still doesn't know the identity of, of all the other ninja in this village on their team?

It isn't that he was attracted to her because, Hell he didn't even know what she looked like! She never took off her mask when she was around them, even for training.

It was that he had this strong urge to rip her mask off of her face in order to find out who she was. It was beginning to drive him made. He even suspected that Itachi knew the identity of their teammate.

 **Flashback~ (Shisui POV)**

 _I was in my room preparing for the mission Lord Hokage had requested me and Itachi for, it was an Anbu mission. After I had packing my weapons and rations of food I body flickered my way to the Hokage Tower where my best friend would be waiting for me._

 _He was in his full Anbu uniform with the cat mask in place over his face, katana blade strapped to his back and white chest plate on his torso. He was leaning against the wall outside of the door in the shadows._

 _It's so ironic how Anbu suits his silent and mysterious personality, but to bad for him that I know what lies under that stoic facade. It's just a warm hearted teen that loves his family and wants to find peace in the world._

" _Captain." I nod to him._

 _"Crow." He replies back to me as we make our way to the Hokage's office._

 _He knocks on the door and we hear a "Come in," from the other side._

 _Itachi walks in first and I follow after. We stop in front of the desk that sits in front of our Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze._

 _"Weasel, and Crow I have a mission for you as well as some news." He says as he leans forward on his desk with his hands clasped together in front of him._

 _"And what would that news be Lord Hokage?" I ask wondering what he could have to tell us._

 _"As you both obviously know you are the most respected, as well as feared, squad in Anbu. You are a two man team, and work flawlessly together that is why you have been chosen for this particular mission." He says and pauses gauging our body language._

 _"You are to eliminate a man named Kotaro Hattori. He is a missing nin that has been spotted several times on the border of Fire and Wind country in the past two weeks. He is a threat to close to Konoha and we do not want the Village to come to harm. I want you to first find out what he is doing so close to here be any means necessary and eliminate him. There will be more information in this scroll." He told us, with a serious expression, as he hands a scroll to Itachi._

 _"What was the news that you wanted to tell us Hokage-sama?" Itachi asks softly._

 _I can tell he is itching to know what it is, as well as I am. I wonder what it will be, hmmm. We have everything we would want or need, so what is this news he is talking about?_

 _The Hokage smiles and leans back in his seat as he waves his hand in a come here gesture. At first I think it was for us but, then someone steps out from the shadows in the corner of the Hokage's office._

 _Itachi and I look at the person as they come to stand by the Hokage. At first I thought that it was the Hokage's wife Kushina, but then I saw a green color in the eye holes of her mask, and her hair was a darker red that had a purple hue to it. Then I remembered that Lady Kushina had passed away shortly after their son was born and the nine tails escaped from her._

 _Obviously though the person was a female from her curvy figure and smaller frame. She had a bun in her head, but you could tell her hair was long because the bun was big. She also had slim but toned arms, and lightly tanned skin. The red Anbu tattoo, which stood out on the shoulder of their ninja, was nowhere in sight on her._

 _She had on her Anbu mask but I wasn't really paying attention to the detail in which would tell me her code name. I was looking at the two tantō blades strapped to her back, just like mine, but hers looked different in a way. Her outfit was the standard Anbu uniform except hers was like a second skin, whereas mine and Itachi's were loose._

 _"This is one of my few most trusted Anbu guards, Panther. She no longer needs to guard us seeing as Naruto is in the Academy now, learning to defend himself. Since she has battle prowess, is the captain of my guard squad, and has medical jutsu knowledge I want her on a Black Ops Anbu team and you three would work perfectly together. You three are strengths and weaknesses blend perfectly together to make a powerful team. So she is now a part of Alpha team. Welcome to your new team Panther." He smiled at us._

 _She bowed to the Hokage and then stood in between me and Itachi. It felt weird now that there was another person on our team. Since for a long time it has only been just me and Itachi. Itachi turned to her and just nodded his head and she returned the nod back to him. When he turned back to face the Hokage I faced her._

 _"Welcome to team alpha." I warmly said as I held my hand out._

 _She just looked at my hand, back to me, and then nodded._

 _"What the hell! I try and be nice and I just get an Itachi-like reply. I mean I would take a kunai to the heart for my best friend and all but I can only deal with so much emotionlessness! I can't possibly deal with a female version of Itachi!?"_ _I screamed inside my head._

 _"Now you three are dismissed." The Hokage said as he went back to his paperwork._

 _The three of us made our way to the village gates and set off for our mission._

 **End Flashback~**

Shisui kept on thinking to himself about who she could be when he bumped into someone. More like who he bumped into.

"Hey! Watch where you're going jerk." The girl said as she stood up dusting herself off.

"Sorry I was lost in thought. My name is Shisui Uchiha." He smiled softly and held his hand out to shake.

The girl looked at his hand then at him and huffed in annoyance.

"I know who you are. You're one of the Uchiha Prodigies. Now if you'll excuse me I have two perverts I am currently trying to avoid."

She was about to stomp off when Shisui caught her attention.

"You never told me your name." He chuckled.

"Maybe you'll find out one of these days." She looked back at him smirking and was gone in a small flurry of, what looked like, black rose petals.

Shisui smiled and shook his head. "Great, now I have another mystery girl on my mind."

He gave up trying to relax somewhere and just decided to head back to the Uchiha compound.

He was a block away from where he ran into that girl, and he was strolling about slowly. He turned the corner and ran into to someone again, well let's make that two some ones.

"What the hell is up with people and running into me tonight? First that girl, and now someone else." Shisui muttered aloud to himself.

"You ran into a girl! What did she look like?"

Shisui froze, he knew that voice. That was the voice of his older cousin.

"Obito if you're looking for a woman, I'm pretty sure she is running away because she has heard stories about you and your friend here." Shisui face palmed.

"Actually we've known the girl we're looking for, for a while now." Kakashi stated as he dusted himself off.

"Well I sure didn't see Rin around here. Have you checked the hospital because that's the only places she seems to be." Shisui said with a sigh.

"No we aren't looking for Rin. She's meeting us for training tomorrow." Obito started.

"The girl were looking for is actually your age." Kakashi finished his sentence.

"Just so you two know that is pretty creepy finishing each other's thoughts and sentences, actually its pretty gay. Hold on, wait why are you looking for a girl my age?" Shisui asked confused.

"We are close with her uncle and he is wants her home, so he asked us to get her for him." Kakashi informed the confused younger Uchiha.

"Hold on, who is her uncle, and since when do you do this without some kind of pay?" Shisui asked but his question was disregarded, like he never even asked it.

"Plus if you see her, you would understand if we actually were chasing her for that reason." Obito smirked and Kakashi just nodded his head.

"You two are perverts." Shisui shook his head.

"Takes one to know one baby cousin." Obito laughed. "Now what did this girl look like and what did she say."

Shisui had to think about the girl's appearance because talking about girls made him think about his female teammate.

"She had long curly brown hair, and purple eyes. A little shorter than me and a small build." He sighed again.

"Did anything stand out about her, other than the common features?" Kakashi asked him with his normal bored expression.

"She did have those rare cat-like eyes, you know the slit pupils and all. Oh and she said she was avoiding two perverts."

Obito smiled at this new information and Kakashi's eyes crinkled.

"She always forgets to change one small thing when we are chasing her. Thanks for the help baby cousin." Obito said with a smirk.

"What do you mean change one thing?" Shisui asked utterly confused and annoyed.

"She's a ninja, she puts on a henge whenever we chase her so that she can avoid us easier. She just so happens to always forget one thing to change when she's in a rush." Kakashi informed and vanished in a poof of smoke.

"See you later Shisui." Then Obito vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Whatever." He muttered and went to the Hokage Mountain to think for a little bit.

He was a little ways from the opening in the clearing when he saw someone standing in his spot. He looked a bit closer and realized that it was a girl.

She had flowing long purplish red hair. That stopped at her hips. He could tell, even if her hair was covering her figure, that she had a small build and a curvy figure much like his teammate.

"You know it's rude to stare at someone and not even know them." She said without turning around to face him.

"I wasn't staring; I was trying to figure out who this person is that is in my thinking spot."

"Well while you do that, I'll continue to watch the Village." The deep red head said.

Shisui sat down a few feet away from her, but still next to her.

"Have I seen you around here before?" Shisui finally spoke.

"That depends if you are good friends with my uncle, and little cousin or not. I'm often on missions and when I am home I like to be with my family." The woman spoke.

"That's justifiable. I mean if you don't get a break from missions all the time, who wouldn't want to spend time with their family?" Shisui spoke aloud as he leaned back on his palms.

"So why aren't you at home with yours?" she asked with a slight grin.

"I could ask you the same thing." Shisui laughed.

"I asked you first! Go ahead I won't interrupt." She turned to him with a smug smile.

Shisui finally seen her face and he was honestly taken away. She had tan skin and a soft face. Her facial features weren't sharp, but they were gentle. She had a small nose and full lips.

Her eyes are what caught him, they were hazel, with slit pupils like a cats. They blue and green in her eyes mixed perfectly, and complimented her burgundy hair.

"My parents died when I was real small, I only remember bits and pieces of them. So I hang out with my cousins, but I know they like time with just their parents." Shisui smiled. "Now it's your turn."

"My uncle was trying to lecture me about my social life, and my cousin was beginning to irritate me with his level 100 hyperactive personality. Besides I come out here and sit in this spot on this day every year."

"What's your name?" Shisui asked completely curious about this girl.

"My surname is Mikaku and that's all I am going to say."

"I don't know any Mikaku's, and why do you-," Shisui began but was interrupted.

"We finally found you!" Obito yelled as Mikaku-san was about to run, and Kakashi caught her.

"Fine! I'll go home if you let me go Kaka, and Obi." She sighed trying to let her arm free from the Hatake's grip.

"You know why I won't do that, Hime?" Kakashi smiled.

"You'll just run off again." Obito stated as he put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Mikaku-san screamed.

"HOLD ON!" Shisui shouted.

"What's up?"

"Yo?"

"Why haven't I heard your name before, and why this day?" Shisui asked cryptically.

"My parents died when I was five, and this marks the sixteen year anniversary. I was raised in an orphanage, and later on, my now uncle took me in." She smiled a sad smile and turned to leave with the guys. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow Shisui."

"I'll be looking for you then Mika." Shisui grinned.

"Mika?" The other three questioned at the same time.

"Well I'm not about to go around calling you Mikaku." The younger Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Anatsu." the now dubbed Mika smiled.

"What?" Shisui asked confused.

"Anatsu Mikaku, that's my name." She giggled and let her two escorts take her home.

* * *

 **\- ~8 years later~ -**

"KOJI!" a female voice yelled throughout the house in irritation.

"Yes Mother?" asked a little black haired, hazel eyed child.

"Did you clean your room, and bring down your dirty clothes, like I asked you to?" The child's mother asked with a slight frown on her face, as she looked up the stairs for her child.

The six year old appeared at the top of the stairs with his little basket of clothes. He smiled and began to slowly pull it down. He was slightly tan and a little small for his age. He had little dimples in his cheeks, that only appeared when he smiled.

"Give me the basket, and get your brother from the living room. We are going to meet your Father, and Uncles at the gates." Smiled the mother.

"But Father says that I'm the man of the house when he's gone. I'm supposed to watch over you and Toshiro, and that means making sure you don't work too hard." Scolded Koji.

"Well I am your mother, and I gave birth to you, therefore I have the final say so. Now go get your brother, while I put this basket in the washer." She demanded.

"Yes Mother." Koji sighed as he went to get Toshiro.

After putting the basket in the washer and grabbing her two boys, she headed out to the village gates.

When they reached the gates the mother let go of her three year old's hand. He looked exactly like his father except his hair had a red hue to it. It had made her cry when he was born, because her husband wanted their kids to look like her. But she wanted them to look like him, so that if he passed in the field he could continue on.

Her shouting children brought her back to reality.

"Mother look they're here!" Frantically shouted, while pointing at the three figures walking through the check in station.

"Mama look it!" Toshiro smiled big.

"Well go get them!" She smiled as her sons took off towards the three men.

Her eldest ran to the one in the middle first stopping him, and giving his hug, before moving on to the younger of the three. Her youngest jumped into the arms of the one in the middle, then started blabbering to the tallest of the three.

"Hey love." Her husband greeted her with a hug and kiss, when the group finally reached her.

"I missed you Shisui." She smiled.

"I missed you too Anatsu." He grinned back.

"Father! Mother was lifting stuff and using the birth card on me while you were gone!" Koji snitched from the side of Sasuke.

Even Toshiro stopped his highly active conversation with Itachi to confirm this.

"You two are snitches." Anatsu stated as she stuck her tongue out at her children with a small smile.

"Wow, Anatsu you sure are huge now." Sasuke laughed as Anatsu glared at him.

"Tsu-chan I told you to call your cousin over if you needed to be lifting stuff." Shisui sighed as he put Toshiro on the ground who instantly found his way onto Itachi's shoulders.

"Why would I do that when he's worse than you? I'm pregnant, not broken!" Anatsu huffed in annoyance. "The only people who treat me the same are my uncle and Itachi."

"But you're pregnant with twins this time! Besides you get what you want out of Minato anyways, of course he wouldn't tell you no." Shisui replied.

"So what! I'm just bigger than I was with the last two. I know when I need to take a break and how far I can go. I'm a grown woman after all." Anatsu stated as she began to waddle away.

The group followed her back to Shisui and Anatsu's house for dinner. All the while the argument continued along the way.

"Whatever Shisui, they will be here in three or four months." Anatsu finished.

Koji and Toshiro ran upstairs to get cleaned up, while Shisui helped Anatsu set the table. Itachi and Sasuke were sitting in the living room playing Shogi.

"Sayuri, and Natsuo." Shisui said softly.

"What was that?" His wife asked as she stopped to look at him.

"The girl's name will be Sayuri Uchiha, and the boy's name will be Natsuo Uchiha." Shisui grinned as he watched his wife cry with tears of joy.

She had let him name the twins, since she named the boys. It had been their silent agreement, and it had proven to be a good one.

She kissed him and laid her head on his shoulder. "If someone told you ten years ago, that you would marry your mysterious new teammate, and have four children with her. Would you have believed them?"

"Not one bit." Shisui smiled and kissed her deeply.

* * *

 **Thanks again! Leave a fav/Follow/Review if you enjoyed it! anyways I was thinking about making a mixed drabble off of this story. Like some of the happening in between those 8 years, and their family life! Tell me what you think and I'll see what I can do!**

 **P.S. Yes, this is the same Character from IS:DFW! (I had to get my Shisui-kun fix out of the way lol)**

 **~ (-_-)/(#*.*) (No you are not allowed to stick your hand in the Cookie Jar Shisui-kun... That means you too Dairin!) (0_0)=={ [ ]**

 **\\(^.^)/ ~AVI**


End file.
